


Our Secret

by Lil_sabs



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_sabs/pseuds/Lil_sabs
Summary: Everybody knew Seunghoon was social butterfly. But Jinwoo knew better.





	Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. Enjoy :)

Everybody knew Seunghoon was social butterfly. Everybody knew how he can turn the most frustrate and sadness atmosphere to cheerful one. 

But, Jinwoo knew better. 

He knew it when he saw Seunghoon smirk getting shorter,  the way he keep quiet when all the member and manager chatter and joking to each other in the car, in their way back from dinner. 

Seunghoon getting moody.

And only God and himself, or maybe Jinwoo later knows what the reason.

 

Beside him, the younger member busy arguing with someone in front of him. Kang Seungyoon.

"I told you that cat was smarter than any dog Yoon" the second rapper snap. 

The leader snort, "so why theres something called tracker dog instead of tracker cat Song?"

"The cat was smarter so they didnt want us human to tells him what to do. They also more independent " 

"Its not because they smarter, its because they are ignorant!" Seungyoon throw his last weapon and smirk. Knowing that he won the argument.

"Hyung… little help here please…" Mino look at Jinwoo who just smiling fatherly to them. 

Jinwoo move his gaze to Seunghoon who sit silently in front of him. Lost in his own thoughts. 

 

Seunghoon was in bad mood.

 

xx

 

Seungyoon sit in the couch, playing with Thor who biting his finger playfully. Mino beside him, embrace the later and smile like a proud dad. 

"Are you guys gonna go to studio ? "Jinwoo who just getting out from bathroom ask them.

"Ah.. hyung" mino smile and move his body a few centimeters away." Yes. The new song almost done. We just need to add some beat." 

Jinwoo nodded. 

"Where is Seunghoon ?" he ask Seungyoon. 

"I dont know, probably sleep. But I can hear he put on some music in his room. Why hy- ?"

"Nothing. Im gonna go sleep first then. Im tired. Hwaiting!!" he answer it.

To fast. He thought.

Jinwoo not waiting for their answer and go to his room. 

He steal a glance before a close the door to see Mino rubs his nose to Seungyoon hair. He frowns.

 

xx  

 

Jinwoo open his phone when he hear a notification. Its from Seunghoon. 

 

\- are you sleeping ?- 

 

He suddenly sit and type a reply. Finally. 

 

\- Not yet. Is something wrong happen? - 

 

Jinwoo bite his lips while waiting for the answer. minutes later, he heard another notifications.

 

\- it just… is it possible for you come here ?- 

 

Jinwoo stay still for a second. He can hear Seungyoon chukled from outside. And Mino voices, sounds like a whisper. 

 

\- okay.. - 

 

Jinwoo stand up and start looking for his grey hoodie. What should I tell them ? He thought.   
   
Pet store ? Rei Bei food was out of stock.   
"You can use jhonny food first hyung. Its getting late…"

Jinwoo can hear Mino answering in his head.

Convenience store ? I need to buy something.   
"Can I come with you hyung ? We ran out of a beer here.."

This time was Seungyoon's. Still in his head. 

"Aish!! Why are they still there. They usually already in their studio at this time" he whisper to himself, frustated. 

Another notifications comes in. 

 

\- what took you so long babe ? - 

 

Jinwoo sigh.   
Happy Seunghoon is cheerful,  but moody Seunghoon could be needy and clingy sometimes. To him at least. 

Yeah, whatever. He will come up with another reason later. 

 

Jinwoo open his door and Rei already waiting for him outside. He pat his head and walk to the living room. 

Mino was busy drawing something and beside him, still in their couch, Seungyoon playing with his phone turn his head and smile to him. 

"Hyung… I thought you sleep already." He said 

"Yeah, I need to go to…. Em…" 

" yeah hyung. Be careful" its Seungyoon who cut his word. 

"Ah… okay…"Jinwoo smile, a little bit taken aback and start walk to the door. 

"Hyung, can you tell Seunghoon hyung to turn off the lamp in the living room ? He sometimes forget." Seungyoon suddenly said.

Jinwoo turn his head, his heart skipped a beat.

Seungyoon still busy with his phone. And Mino who still busy with his drawing looks not even interested with the whole conversation.

Jinwoo muttered okay and close the door. 

 

xx

 

"What was that Yoon?"

Seungyoon hear mino voice right after Jinwoo close the door.  He smile and put down his phone. Facing Mino.

"There's one thing you dont know Song. Because you usually straight to the bed after back from studio" he said.

Mino frowning. "And what you did again after back from your studio?" 

Seungyoon look at him, smile mischievously.

"What? Tell me!!" Mino pinch his cheek.

" Yah!! Its hurt. Pabo!!" Seungyoon hit his arm. "You wanna hear it or not ?"

Mino nodding and move his ear closer to him. 

Seungyoon froze a little with his sudden movement, he clear his throat before continuing.

"Everytime after I get back, I usually checked Seunghoon  hyung room. Just to saw is he already slept or not. And sometimes I saw Jinu hyung sleep there…" he said

Mino still confuse, "so what? Maybe Jinu hyung had a bad dream and need companion or something."

Mino try to focus on his drawing again. 

The four of them was so close. Its not weird if they end up sleep together. 

"Yaah im not done yet…." Seungyoon pull his arm to facing him. 

 

"Seunghoon hyung rarely locked his room. But sometimes he locked it. And one day I think they forget to locked it. And that night I saw Jinu hyung slept there…." Seungyoon paused, look at Mino. Hesitate.

 

"The hug each other, naked" 

 

xx

 

Jinwoo open Seunghoon room and the latter suddenly hug him. 

"Yahh…. close the door first" Jinwoo said

"What took you so long ? I miss you already" Seunghoon answer while closing the door and lock it.

Jinwoo sit in his bed and open his hoodie. He feel a bounce beside him. Seunghoon already attacking his neck. Its Seunghoon favorite part. Beside his pink lips. And that thing. 

Seunghoon turn his chin and start claim the older lips. Slowly at first but then he cut their distance and kiss him deeper. Jinwoo kissed him back, as eager as him. Minute later, Jinwoo push him after they seems out of breath. But Seunghoon lips still ghosting his neck, demand something more. 

"Whats wrong with you ?" Jinwoo whisper, holding his moans. "Lets talk first hoon.." he push him slowly.

"Lets talk later babe…" Seunghoon hand already get inside his shirt. 

Seunghoon kiss him again, eagerly and slowly push Jinwoo to lie down in his back. Jinwoo kissed him back and put his hand over his shoulder.

He can feel Seunghoon hand that pull out his shirt. Begging more skinship. Jinwoo open his shirt along. 

"Promise to tell me later ?"Jinwoo whisper in his mouth. And the other humming yes. 

 

xx

 

"No fucking way?!" Mino eyes opened wide. 

Their mathyung ?

Their pure and innocent hyung ? Did that ? Its impossible.

"Language Song!" Seungyoon hissed while cup Thor ears beside him. 

"But why ? How can …?" Mino choked at his own words. 

All of them rarely meet each other except if there's any schedule or event. And these months was their hiatus after their last album. 

Mino himself usually spent his time in his studio and get back when the sun rised. Everyday. So do Seungyoon. 

"Why not? We also did that..…" Seungyoon  mumbled. 

Mino glance at him, and noticing how Seungyoon ear and face get redder. 

Cute, he chukled. 

Seungyoon always draw an imaginary line between them. Even after Mino tells him he like him, or after those night when Seungyoon waiting for him  to get back to dorm together, after those kisses they shared. The sweet ones. 

The younger always denied and just acted like theres nothing between them. So Mino just let him be. And after Seungyoon suddenly bring the elephant in the table, he cant brush it off. 

"So what happening to us Yoon?"he ask him. 

Seungyoon pretending to focus on his phone. Muttering something but that didnt catch Mino's ear. 

"Hm?" Mino get closer and put his chin in his shoulder. He can feel Seungyoon body tensed.

"I mean... we also did that. We kissed…." 

Mino cant hold his laugh. Seungyoon look at him. Already pout his mouth. 

"Yaa.. Song Mino. Are you make fun of me?!" He hits him. Several times. 

And Mino catch his wrists. Make his stop then facing him. He look at his eyes and then to his cute pouty lips. Mino's favorite pouty lips.

 

"Can we not go to studio tonight? I am kinda tired Yoon" he said to him. He put his head towards the younger shoulder. 

"Um.. okay. I guess I have to go back-" Seungyoon answer. Dissapointed.

 

"Can you sleep here tonight? " Mino ask him, almost whisper. He raise his head and looking at his eyes. 

His heart clenching, anticipated if Seungyoon says no. 

Seungyoon look at him, asking wordlessly if he mean it. And he can see Mino nodded slowly. 

Seungyoon pull his hand from him. and after several pause, 

"Yeah… I dont want to hear and see something that I would regret later, so okey…" he reffering to the Hyungs. 

Mino smile, typical Seungyoon and his imaginary line. He cant help to pinch his mochi cheek and stroking it after the owner frowning. 

"I am gonna sleep in Jinu hyung room then" Seungyoon said suddenly, teasing Mino. 

"In your dream Kang!" The other embrace him in his hug and kiss his head.

Seungyoon let himself drown in Mino's hug, and smile. 

 

xx 

 

Jinwoo panting and suddenly feels sleepy after Seunghoon wreck him. As usual everytime he in the bad mood. The younger reach him and give him a sorry kiss in his forehead. 

"Im sorry…" he said

Jinwoo humming. He already used to it. 

 

Happy Seunghoon is cheerful, but moody him was so clingy. And rough. Not like he hate it though. 

 

"Now spill it, what happen ?" Jinwoo put his head in his chest.

Seunghoon sigh.

"Well it just I miss how it feels to dance like I used to do. Just because I love dancing. Not need to worry is someone like it or not…" he finally said what bothering his mind lately.

Jinwoo listening silently. 

"I miss the feels when we dance and singing on stage. It must be nice…" Seunghoon smile sadly. 

"But… you still dancing. I mean yeah… you need to simplify the dance because we are not as good as you. But… " Jinwoo lost his word. its not like he didnt suffer every night because this hiatus time in their carrer. 

" Sometimes I keep asking my self what if I pursued my dream as dancer instead of singer.."

"Then I wont met you..." Jinwoo answer , whispering. He took Seunghoon hand and carresing it. 

Seunghoon sigh. He tighten his hug. 

"You know thats not what I mean babe…" Seunghoon cup his face and look at those pair of deer eyes in front of him. 

How he love Jinwoo so much, sometimes its hurt because he looks so unreal. Sometimes he felt Jinwoo is unreachable. How can someone as beautiful as him falls for him, he still cant believe it. 

"You were the best thing that happen in my life. I would love to trade everything I have just to be with you" he said and kiss those pink lips. 

Jinwoo smile. 

"I know its hard honny-ah. Hiatus never been easy. We lost our sanity. But the more important thing is, you still have Winner. You have Inner Circle. You have me…" 

"Sometimes I feel bad for the fans. They kept waiting for us… " Seunghoon throw his gaze to the view outside his room. 

"They will understand. They are so loyal, our Inseo" Jinwoo answer while smiling. He remember how the fans keep cheering for them and that was his source of energy everyday. To facing another challenge. To dream more. 

"Yeah…. We are lucky to have them." Seunghoon said and smile him back. 

"Yeah…" Jinwoo humming the answer. 

 

And suddenly he remembering something. He sit up and make the taller frowning. 

"Why ?"he ask 

Jinwoo groan when he feel sore in his lower part. How can he forgot about what they just did minutes ago. He turn his head and facing Seunghoon that still lost. 

"I think Seungyoon  know something…" he said while rubbin his waist.

"Know what ?" 

"Us…." 

Seunghoon sigh and close his eyes. 

"Yaah… he knew there's something about us. Cant you hear me?" Jinwoo pull his wrist to wake him up.

"So why ?" He now facing his lover. Chukled.

"Im serious Lee Seunghoon. What if he tells the managers? And they gonna tells Yang Sajangnim. And then the articles come out. And Winner gonna dis…." Jinwoo close his eyes. His heart wasn't ready for that word. 

Seunghoon wake up and hold his arms. He knew how Jinwoo usually get overthinking. He always thought that if something bad happen its all because of him. Because he is incompetent. Because he not as talented as other. But Seunghoon knew better. How Winner needs him so much. 

"Babe… its okay. Nothing gonna happen." He stroke his arms calming him.

"Why you think like that?" Jinwoo whisper to him. Asking for comforts more than answer. 

Seunghoon smile. 

 

xx

 

His thought back to when he visited YG building that night. It was those night when Mino and Seungyoon gonna spent their night in their own studio writing and composing for their next comeback. Seunghoon get inside the building, not forget to greet the security. He walk to Seungyoon studio first just to said hi before going to Mino's to help him with the rap verse. 

He knocked Seungyoon studio door. But its like he is not there because the lamp inside is off.

"Gezz… where are this mochi at this hour?!" he muttered while looking at his phone clock. Its 3 am. 

He shrugs and walk his feet to Mino's. Some studio is empty already. And he can see Mino's studio on the corner of the hallway. The lamp is still on. And he can heard some music from there. 

He decided to surprise him. Mino usually so focused when he was in the middle of created something. Even its song or art. So suprising him gonna be so fun. They not called dumb and dumber by their fans for nothing. 

He smile cunningly in front of the door and twist the knob door slowly. The door opened slightly. 

 

And then he saw them. 

 

Mino was sitting in his chair in front of his desk kissing Seungyoon who sitting in his lap. 

 

Seunghoon stunned for a second before close the door slowly. 

A minute later he heard Mino laughing and Seungyoon shouted. Muttered some complaint to him. 

Seunghoon smiled and lead his way back to their dorm. 

 

xx

 

"They did what?" Jinwoo said almost shout.

"They kissing babe. Seungyoon literally sit in his lap and they kissing each other." Seunghoon answer while chukled. 

"I never knew they were in relationship…." Jinwoo move his gaze to the wall beside the bed. Speechless.

"You didnt even knew when I openly flirting with you…"

Seunghoon knew how Jinwoo can be so not witty sometimes. No wonder he wont notice when something happen in front of him. 

Jinwoo nudges his ribs. Offended. 

"I already knew before I saw them kissing tho. Their different act towards each other, their gaze, its remind me of us." Seunghoon adds. 

Jinwoo smile. 

"So…. There's nothing I should worry about ?" Jinwoo look at him. 

Seunghoon nodded. 

"Everything is fine. So lets get some sleep. I runs out my energy here…" Seunghoon lay his body and pull Jinwoo body closer to him.

Jinwoo glance at the clock in Seunghoon's room. Its 2 am. 

"Dont worry. If they already knew our relationship, you dont need to back to your dorm hurriedly. Now go sleep." Seunghoon patting his head. 

 

"Do you think they already do that?"Jinwoo close his eyes, feels little relax. 

"Do what ?" Seunghoon mumbled. With Jinwoo's warmth in his arm, he was sleepy already.

"Do that… Fucked… "Jinwoo said nonchalantly.

Seunghoon who half asleep bursting into laughter.

"Why ?" Jinu ask him, what so funny, he thought. 

"I still remembered the way you act shyly when our first time, hyung. Who changed you?" Seunghoon said. Still laughing.

"Shut up?!" Jinwoo hit the taller head. But smile afterwards. 

Seunghoon chukled.

"From the way they bickering everytime they meet, Its like  they havent in official relationships. So I guess not yet…" Seunghoon answered his question. 

Jinwoo laughs at his answer. He tighten his hug and a falls asleep a minute later. 

 

xx 

 

In his room, Mino look at Seungyoon who breath steadily beside him. He slowly stroking his cheek. He kiss the younger lips and smile. 

"Good night my Seungyoonie…" he whisper and close his eyes.


End file.
